Fool Coverage
Candace answers the door to Daffy, a pushy insurance salesman, who tries to convince Candace to sign up for a $1 million insurance policy because of getting a simple black eye (although there are some fine print to it). Although Candace is temporarily tempted, she calmly escorts Daffy to the door. However, Daffy isn't about to give up - he follows Candace around the house, stopping her from doing potentially dangerous things and warning him off. For example, when Candace forgets a screwdriver in her oven, she lights a match and looks inside, pulling the screwdriver out. Daffy runs in, telling Candace about the dangers of using a match in an oven. Instead, she should've used a flashlight, as Daffy demonstrates - just as the oven explodes in his face "Must have been shorts in my battery!". Still trying to convince Candace of the dangers around the house, Daffy stuffs a closet full of junk, and proceeds to ask Candace for some items (such as a golf club), with Candace each time saying she doesn't have it. By the end, Daffy is desperate and asks if Candace has a yo-yo. Candace confirms she has one, and tells Daffy it's in the back of the closet. Daffy runs to the closet and opens the door, causing all the junk to fall on HIM - although he comes out of it, glumly playing with the yo-yo. Daffy is cutting of some wood to the ground floor then places a rocking chair for Candace to fall on the camouflaged hole to the ground floor. Candace is trying to bust Phineas and Ferb but, Daffy tells her to sit down just to fall off but, fails to rock really lightly but Daffy teaches her to rock hard but, ends up falling to the basement. Daffy is trying to make Candace slip into the bathtub, but she instead fix the main power switch, she's going down the stairs. Daffy blows out the candle then Candace's eyes are just shown, Daffy falls to the ground floor. Afterwards, he goes up to the chimney to get another candle but, he paints a stick of dynamite just to blow her up. Daffy gives it to her but, Candace calls to handle the dynamite. As she saw the trouble, Daffy runs to the panic room but before he can enter, the dynamite explodes first. Candace sees Daffy's hole on the roof saying "oh my goodness what an unfortunate accident! i'd better see if he's alright!" In the end, Candace is convinced that Daffy is right - the home is full of hazards (having seen all the accidents befallen Daffy), and she signs up for Daffy's policy, convinced all she has to do is get a black eye, and she'll get $1 million. Daffy, however, cackles that Candace should've looked at the fine print - the $1 million is only paid out for a black eye as a result of a stampede of wild elephants running through her house between 3:55 and 4 PM on the Fourth of July, during a hailstorm. Candace is momentarily rebuffed, until a stampede of wild elephants comes through her living room! Daffy then nervously looks at the clock - 3:57 PM. The calendar - 4th of July. He sticks his head outside - hailstorm! Candace displays her new black eye and asks to be paid, but Daffy tells him that the clause said "a stampede of wild elephants and one baby zebra" (even though he made up the part about the zebra) - and just then, a baby zebra comes trampling through the room. Daffy, laid out on the floor, picks himself up to wearily proclaim, "And one baby zebra!" before passing out. Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Candace Flynn